


Revelations

by lexakomtrikru (strawberrycreamcake)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycreamcake/pseuds/lexakomtrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things could have gone differently in the Lab Scene from ep5 of season 2.</p><p>Dubious consent. Hatesex. </p><p>Erica/Allison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I'm not too experienced with writing. And this turned out a lot... dirtier, than I meant it to.  
> Seriously, this is pretty filthy, and COMPLETELY unrealistic as most fan fic is. Constructive criticism majorly appreciated though. I have a lot of trouble with dialogue.
> 
> Also, if you have any issues or triggers when it comes to consent issues, please keep this in mind when deciding to read.
> 
> Thanks :)

 

"Would you like it better if it were YOUR thigh?"

Allison couldn't hold back her sharp intake of breath as she felt Erica's claws unsheath on her leg, so high up she squirmed. She pulled at Erica's wrist, trying to yank it away. Erica simply pulled Allison's hand off with her iron strong grip. 

"I can hear your little heartbeat," Erica breathed playfully into her ear. Allison saw Scott watching them, looking distressed. She minutely shook her head, not needing to be rescued. Yet. 

Mr. Harris was droning on about the way their crystals were supposed to be looking, but all she could concentrate on was the hand slowly inching up under her skirt. She felt her heartbeat increasing and she knew both Scott and Erica could hear it. Not to mention Isaac who was sitting next to Lydia, but had turned around to smirk in her direction. 

Allisons stomach was doing flip flops as she felt the heat from Ericas palm on her thigh. She shouldn't be feeling this way... Since when did snarky, FEMALE werewolves who wear too much makeup get her turned on by simply invading her personal space. 

"You don't scare me, or intimidate me." she said quietly, looking up at Erica under heavy lidded eyes. "And I know what kind of game you're playing, but don't expect me to take a turn." 

Erica laughed throatily and in one quick move her hand had slid between Allisons thighs, claws gone, fingers slowly tracing a pattern over her stocking covered knickers. She felt herself throb in response, and knew Erica could feel it too. Could smell her arousal and hear the way her heartbeat had increased. 

Scott was staring at her in bewilderment. She knew he could hear her pulse, even over the other students talking and clanging beakers and measuring cups being slammed onto benches. She shook her head again. She could handle Erica. She knew from where he sat it looked like they were simply talking, she would tell him later it was simply anger from the things Erica had said that caused her increased heartbeat. 

"Mr. McCall!" snapped Mr. Harris, glaring down at Scott's messy mop of brown hair. "Maybe if you actually paid some attention in this class, you wouldn't be failing so _miserably_. I'm sick of seeing you daydream. Go and see Principal Argent. NOW. He can discipline you, since detention seems to do nothing at all."

 _Oh god. Oh god, oh god_. Scott was going to have to leave. He wouldn't actually leave would he? Not when they needed to protect Lydia? He stood up from his station and glanced at Lydia then at her, with a helpless look on his face. Erica had paused in her ministrations to watch with interest. 

Scott leant down and muttered something into Stiles' ear. He glanced in their direction and nodded. She could only assume he'd told Stiles to keep an eye out. But knowing Stiles he would have eyes for nobody but Lydia. 

Allisons breath hitched as Scott left the classroom. 

Erica was tracing slow circles around her clit. It shouldn't have been so arousing but it was. It was so dirty, and anyone could look under the tables and see the hand between her thighs. She felt flushed and knew her face was pink. Had she gone insane? Why was she letting Erica do this?

"You love it, don't you? I can feel you getting wet even through all this fabric." Erica leered. Isaac was no longer looking over but Allison was sure he was listening.

"If you think this matters, if you think this means that, what - I'm going to feel ashamed? Ashamed that I let you do this to me? You're wrong. I may enjoy it, but so what? You're still the one who's getting me off in science class." Allison felt enraged. She wasn't going to roll over and let this bitch take advantage.

Erica looked shocked for a moment, before she began to laugh. 

Suddenly the claws were back, and Allison gasped then gulped, trying to edge backwards on her seat even though she hadn't been hurt. No. Erica's aim wasn't to cause pain. She was using her claws to slice carefully at the fabric between her legs. Allison squirmed and Erica leaned over under the guise of checking on the beaker in front of them that was practically untouched. 

The claws were gone. Allison felt a soft fingertip brush gently against her. She felt a rush of arousal at knowing their flesh was touching. This was SO wrong, and so dirty. So why was it turning her on so much she felt feverish? Was this a wolf thing? She hadn't felt this way with Scott. Like she was burning up from the inside, merely from gentle touches and whispered filthy words. 

Erica was rubbing Allisons clit, a smirk on her face while she looked in the opposite direction. Allison was going to KILL her at some point after this. Why did she do it the way Allison LOVED it? How did she know the exact pattern Allison used on herself nearly every night?

A finger was slipped inside her wet heat. She bit back a moan, her grip on Erica's wrist tightening even further. Only she wasn't pushing her away anymore. 

She belatedly realised that she needed to look a little less... obvious. But no one was concentrating on them, thank God. Erica was thrusting her fingers in and out, she had added another and Allison felt so on edge. She squirmed yet again, trying to brush her clit against the base of Erica's palm, and Erica flattened her palm against it. Erica continued to lean over and further into Allison's space, peering down at the beaker in front of them, so it didn't look odd that she was practically in her lap with her arm between them.

Allison tried to keep her breathing under control, and tried not to think about what was happening. If she thought about it too much it was never going to end. 

Erica's pace increased, but keeping her arm as still as possible, mainly moving her wrist. She pulled her wet fingers out, and concentrated on Allison's clit, rubbing fast and firm. Alison unconciously spread her legs further, grateful for the low ended desk so no one could see. She had never felt so uninhibited in her life. 

Erica was watching her, licking her lips. She was shifting quietly in her seat, and her cheeks were pink. Allison stared at her lips, watching as incisors grew over the edge, piercing the soft red flesh and drawing blood. Erica's eyes widened and she quickly licked the drop away as it healed, never once slowing her pace on Allison. Allison prayed no one was watching, although it was as if she had tunnel vision and eveything had narrowed down to Erica, and her red pout. She felt it coming, waves of pleasure beginning to crash. She clutched tightly on Erica's wrist, nails drawing blood as she squeezed her thighs together, riding out the rest of her orgasm. 

Erica was grinning as she withdrew her fingers slowly from Allisons crotch. She licked each finger and turned back to the desk, as if nothing had even happened.

Allison was still trying to get her breathing back under control. She was grateful Scott hadn't been there. There was no way she could have blamed that mini heart attack on anger alone. 

The classroom was still noisy as people rushed to get their crystal made in time for the bell. No one was even looking at them. Scott walked through the door suddenly, eyes zeroing in on her, to see she was okay. She smiled weakly and looked down. 

"Lydia, WAIT!" she suddenly heard Scott yell, and looked up to see Lydia staring in bewildermint with a piece of crystal hovering above her lips.

 

*********************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so it was just a snippet. But I had this major urge to write it because of that brief little scene in the lab. It was really hot to me for some reason.


End file.
